O Malvado
by Melody Shitaki
Summary: TRADUÇÃO Fic pertence a crankyhermit [Todo mundo pensou que Duzell era o irmão gêmeo do mal..].


**TRADUÇÃO ~ ~O MALVADO~~ **

Era praticamente inevitável. Todo mundo que conheceu os gêmeos reais esperados que Duzell seria o irmão gêmeo do mal, que com seu homônimo sinistro e, para aqueles que se lembrou de sua mãe durante a sua adolescência rebelde, sua impressionante semelhança com ela. Não que a rainha Ishtar poderia ser considerado um modelo de decoro e decoro até agora, mas mesmo isso Darres empurrão estremeceu e cobriu os olhos sempre que o assunto de seus delitos juvenis foi levantado, como foi frequentemente, para Phelios adorava ouvir histórias de sua infância eo período precária quando Duke Lassen tentou usurpar o trono Pheliostan.

Em toda a honestidade, Duzell não podia culpá-los totalmente para o seu preconceito, como ele não era sempre não é exatamente o que se chamaria de um bom filho, ou uma agradável. Ainda assim, ele pensou que era muito injusto que ninguém jamais esperava mal de doce-humorado, sorrindo Phelios-named-after-St-Phelios (o idiota - ou seja, St Phelios foi o idiota, não Phelios), e, portanto, não uma vez estava assistindo quando ele fazia coisas como esta.

"Duzie, venha", disse Phelios, acenando por trás de uma estátua como Duzell apressou-se a voltar para a sala de aula antes de vereador Berel chegou. Como Duzell preparado para agarrar a ele para usar o apelido ridículo, Phelios agarrou sua mão e correu.

"Onde estamos indo? Já estamos atrasados para a história até agora", Duzell exigiu em um sussurro áspero como Phelios levou através das cozinhas e escadas dos criados, longe de seus quartos. Ele não se importou com a história, mas ele sentiu que deveria indicá-lo, pelo menos, por causa da forma. Ele era o irmão gêmeo menos mal, afinal de contas.

"Silêncio, eles vão ouvir", Phelios murmurou, e se abaixou em uma porta como um de seus guardas apareceram no fundo das escadas, chamando seus nomes. Ele puxou a mão de Duzell até Duzell involuntariamente se juntou a ele na clandestinidade. Duzell sabia muito bem quem seria culpado se eles foram pegos.

Vários momentos de tirar o fôlego se passaram antes que ouviu o homem ir embora. Phelios espiou para baixo da escada para se certificar de que ele realmente não estava lá, e começou a subir novamente. Ele ainda não tinha deixado a mão de Duzell.

Se todos os adultos que bajulavam em e acariciado Phelios enquanto suspirando e olhando de soslaio para Duzell podia vê-lo agora ... caramba, mesmo sendo sorrateira e determinado, ele ainda parecia mais doce e inocente que Duzell poderia em seu melhor dia. Certamente ele tinha algum, negócio legítimo sério para atender, ou ele não estaria aqui, em vez de em sala de aula como ele deveria ser. Mesmo Duzell acredita-se, e ele _sabia_ Phelios. Por que a vida tão injusto?

Enquanto Duzell foi grumpily remoendo a injustiça de tudo isso, Phelios tinha arrastado até o andar superior não usada da velha torre com vista para o antigo pomar. Duzell puxou sua mão livre e foi até a janela para olhar. Era inverno, e não havia nada e ninguém no pomar para ver. "Então, o que você me trouxe até aqui?"

"Shh, eles estão dormindo", disse Phelios, e ele apontou para cima. Nas vigas, havia ... um monte de morcegos. Duzell chiou. "Não são adoráveis?" Ele estava praticamente arrulhar.

Eles não eram. Eles eram cinza e peludo e tinha asas finas de couro e rostos de aparência achatada, e cheiravam e fê-lo com comichão. Phelios obviamente não encontrá-los, no mínimo alarmante, mas ele sempre foi uma aberração de qualquer maneira e este foi apenas mais uma prova.

Duzell queria gritar. Ele não fez. Phelios era inteligente, mas não excepcional em seus estudos. No entanto, ele se lembrava de tudo sobre todos que encontrava, bom ou ruim. Não seria bom para mostrar fraqueza.

"Muito bonito", Duzell chiou, e afastou discretamente de volta para a janela enquanto Phelios admirava os morcegos. Não pense sobre os morcegos. Como é bom olhar para as árvores no inverno. Como ... Então Duzell esqueceu tudo sobre os morcegos. "O que - como nojento Como poderia?" ele sussurrou, quase prostrado com o horror. "Como poderia?"

"O que é isso?" perguntou Phelios curiosamente, inclinando-se ao redor dele para olhar.

Duzell agarrou-o e apontou. "Olha, olha, ela está beijando ele! Eles estão _tocando_ um ao outro!"

Phelios seguiu a linha de seu dedo apontado, meeped e abaixou, arrastando Duzell para o chão com ele. "Nós não deveríamos estar vendo isso! É privado!"

"Ele é velho! Ele é gordo! Ele é _feio_ e _estúpido_ e _ela está beijando-o!"_ Duzell lutou e não conseguiu encontrar as palavras adequadas para descrever suas emoções.

"Ele não é!" Phelios sussurrou de volta, indignada: "Ele é _o nosso pai."_ Ele fez uma pausa e franziu a testa, reconsiderando suas palavras. "Objetivamente falando, ele ainda não seria considerado velho e gordo e feio e estúpido por qualquer medida", declarou com firmeza.

Duzell pôs-se de joelhos e olhou por cima do parapeito da janela. "Ainda é nojento! Como poderia?"

Phelios envolveu seus braços ao redor dele novamente, o polvo-like, e puxou-o para baixo de modo que eles estavam deitados no chão juntos e Duzell não conseguia se levantar. "É claro que eles fazem isso. Eles se amam."

Isso não foi uma resposta satisfatória. Duzell chutou a parede, duro, e Phelios estremeceu e olhou para os morcegos, e assim o fez Duzell, respondendo a sua ansiedade. Eram intacta, e Duzell desviou os olhos de novo. "Bem, Ishtar diz que me ama. Porque ela não deveria me beijar em vez de aquele idiota? Não é justo!"

Phelios começou ", Duzie! É diferente", então de repente parecia frustrado, em uma perda de palavras, e finalmente disse: "Pai veio primeiro," seus tons quase petulante.

Era uma coisa até mesmo infantil tão mesquinha dizer que Duzell parou de lutar e olhou para Phelios, surpreso. Phelios _parecia_ magoada, seus olhos suaves brilhante e avermelhado ligeiramente. Duzell encontrado a visão estranhamente angustiante. "O quê?" Ele pressionou a palma da mão para o rosto de Phelio. "O que é isso?"

"Darres veio em primeiro lugar." Phelios disse. "E eu sabia que você em primeiro lugar." Uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto; Duzell descobriu que não podia falar através do nódulo doloroso na garganta. Ele odiava ver Phelios chorar, e ele estava certo obscuramente esta foi de alguma forma por culpa dele.

Outra lágrima seguido do primeiro, em seguida, o que ameaçado por outro lado derramado demasiado. Duzell olhou em volta desesperadamente, lembrou que ele nunca levou um lenço de qualquer maneira, e esfregou o agressor cai acabar com a palma da mão. "Phelios, não chore. Eu também te amo."

O olhar de responder com a qual Phelios agraciou eloquentemente expressa ceticismo e Duzell surpreendeu-se ao perceber que era verdade. Ele segurou o rosto de Phelios em suas mãos, certificando-se de que Phelios estava olhando nos olhos dele, e repetiu-se. "Eu amo você, seu idiota. Parar de chorar." Então ele beijou Phelios, e recuou um pouco para ver a reação dele.

Phelios olhou para ele, com os olhos arregalados, em seguida, sentou-se e virou as costas para Duzell, os ombros tremendo, e Duzell sentiu o início de pânico mexer nele. Se ele tivesse entendido mal? "Phelios?"

O merdinha estava rindo. Irritado além da medida, Duzell virou e preparou-se para ficar de pé, então Phelios atacou-o por trás eo abraçou com força. "Duzie parva", disse Phelios, eo afecto na voz de alguma forma drenada ira de Duzell.

Eles se sentaram juntos dessa maneira no sótão frio até que alguém teve a idéia brilhante de atrair-los, tocando a campainha para o chá mais cedo.


End file.
